quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Karan Singh Grover
Karan Singh Grover (Born on February 23, 1982) is an Indian television actor and model. He began his television career with Kitni Mast Hai Zindagi on MTV India. Karan is famous for playing the popular characters of Dr. Armaan Mallik in Dill Mill Gayye on Star One and Asad Ahmed Khan in Zee TV's show Qubool Hai. Personal life Karan Singh Grover was born on February 23, 1982 in Delhi, India to a Punjabi Sikh family hailing from Ambala, Haryana. He has one younger brother Ishmeet Singh. During his childhood, Karan and his family moved to Al Khobar, Saudi Arabia, he studied at International Indian School Dammam. In 2000, he moved back to Mumbai and pursued a degree in Hotel Management from IHM Mumbai, Dadar Catering College. He was in a band during his college days called the Thousand Decibels. After completing his degree, Karan moved to Muscat, Oman where his family was located and started working at the Sheraton Hotel as a marketing executive for about a year. He later returned to India to pursue a career in modeling and participated in the Gladrags Mega Model Manhunt contest in 2004. He won the award for the Most Popular Model. Karan married Jennifer Winget, his friend and co-star from Dill Mill Gayye, in a private ceremony on April 9, 2012. Grover divorce Jennifer Winget in November 2014 and get married with actress bollywood Bipasha Basu in 30th april 2016 AND PRESENT i Career Before starting his television acting career, Karan did many modeling assignments, ramp shows, advertisements and even hosted a radio show. Later, he entered the Gladrags Mega Model Manhunt Contest in 2004 and ended up winning the award for the Most Popular Model. Through a nationwide talent hunt contest he, along with five others, got selected to play leads in an MTV show Kitni Mast Hai Zindagi, followed by Princess Dollie Aur Uska Magic Bag. He was also seen in Kasautii Zindagii Kay in a negative role.The show gained him good popularity among fans.He is still remembered for his role in the serial. Subsequently, he acted in Solhah Singaarr on Sahara One, as well as some short stints on C.I.D. (Indian TV series) and Parrivaar. Karan fame furthered through the role of Dr. Armaan Mallik in Dill Mill Gaye, which became widely popular and gained him a massive fan base. Along with Dill Mill Gayye, he anchored the STAR One reality television show Zara Nachke Dikha throughout its first season. He was the second runner-up in the dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa in Season 3. In 2009, he co-hosted the music show Idea Rocks India on Colors TV. In 2010 he participated as a contestant in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi (season 3). In 2011 he hosted the traveling reality show Perfect Couple on Channel V. Also made a special guest appearance for about a month of the Channel V series Dil Dosti Dance as professor Karan Mallik. He also starred in a telefilm in the Star Plus telefilm series Teri Meri Love Stories in August 2012. Currently, Karan is working in a new popular show Qubool Hai as Asad Ahmed Khan on Zee TV. Television Filmography Awards & Nominations Appearances Ad campaigns Category:Cast